Talk:Installation 08
Untitled This is like Star Wars VI in that it is an unfinished superweapon capable of firing. Who calculated the size becuase if it is a replacement for 04 shouln't it have a Diameter of 10,000 kilometers (6,210 miles)? ProphetofTruth 20:57, 30 October 2007 (UTC) UNSC Fireing The Halo? I thought the UNSC was trying to stop the halos not activate them Spartan-117 activates halo to cause a local pulse to eliminate the local flood infestation. --Ajax 013 22:39, 24 November 2007 (UTC) thanks --Sugarfreak50 23:02, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Does anyone else think that this article should be merged with installation 04, or should we leave it as is?Covenant Ghost 02:42, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :That same question came up on the original 04 page and they decided were against it, if I memory right --MCDBBlits 22:06, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::They are two different distinct Halos, thus two different articles. --ED 06:00, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Probable taken time Isn't that a speculation? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|MasterChief'PettyOfficer']] 13:45, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Indeed it is but I though it was useful and overlooked, that people don't really know anything about. I mean we all know what installations do, the environment and stuff like that, but we don't know the time taken to do this in, (you could say that is speculation what the environment on each ring is like) --Megidra 22:36, 10 February 2008 (UTC) 343 Rampancy I think we can remove the speculation of 343 being programed to protect the installation above all else. If the forerunners decided to use a last ditch galactic annihilation approach its safe to presume they value containing flood over protecting their installations as evidenced by the Ark's programing to build more in the event of one's demise. But the Ark was put in danger, without it no new Halos could be built. Also, you need to sign your posts. Smothmoth 22:55, 3 May 2008 (UTC) what i don't understand... is why it was out of range of the other instilations. why would it be made that way? It would likely be sent through slipspace to it's predicesor's location, and was built outside of the galaxy becouse that's where the Ark is. 24.144.151.36 05:38, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Other Replacement Halos? Ok, so we all know how Installation 04 (II) has different structures on it than the original. So what if the Ark already had designs for replacements for all the Halos before Installation 04 exploded? That would mean every Halo has a corresponding replacement design. Who thinks I might be on to something? HaloArray 22:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Also, here is further evidence. On Avalanche, the Ark and the Milky Way are missing, possibly meaning the Ark repaired itself, made another replacement, and sent it away back into the galaxy when the replacement was able to complete itself. That means that the Ark probably would already have pre-prepared designs in it, because otherwise it would probably look even more different every new copy. HaloArray 22:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 04 II or 04B now, as to my knowledge, the name Installation 04 II has no canon reference, while 04B is used in the Halo Encyclopaedia the ruling on which is: use, unless there is something before that contradicts, so, if i'm wrong, where is 04B called "04 II?" --WhellerNG 20:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :You probably should've used the talk page before instead of undoing edits/moves without explanation. I didn't know the source, as I do not have the Halo Encyclopedia. SmokeSound off! 21:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :: I'm sorry, I thought the fact I cited the source was enough--WhellerNG 21:46, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: Actual, in conventional naming, Installation 04A would refer to the second, B would be a third. NCC-1701-A USS Enterprise was the replacement to NCC-1701 USS Enterprise. If a house was separated, you'd get 1. Church lane and 1A. Church lane. The Simpson's had an Area 51A Airforce base.-- Forerun ''' 22:43, November 11, 2009 (UTC) What? In the article it says "The ring was also not connected to the other Installations, allowing a tactical pulse to be fired without triggering the other 6 Installations. It is never revealed if this is an option available to completed installations as well although it is likely the second Installation 04 merely had not been set up with this network yet, as it was incomplete; a logical precaution considering the effects of a misfire." But you learn in Halo 2 that all the Halo rings CAN be fired together but only from the ark, meaning that they don't all fire if only one is activated. The mentioned paragraph needs to be removed as it's not a characteristic of the unfinished ring, it's just how the halo network works. 12:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Status The picture displaying the hologram of Installation 4...is this Installation 4, or 4B? I thought it was 4, and had red parts to indicate it was out of commission (aka destroyed), but then again, the red parts could mean incomplete areas of 4B. [[User:orionf22| ΘяɪɸɴF22 ''']]Me Talk CAG 15:12, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :It is very/most likely that it is the hologram of Installation 04B.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Raid of Installation 04B Hey, who is sick and tired of wanting to read an article of raid of installation 04B but it keeps redirecting to this article, who wants to help out in a campaing of writing the actual battle, because I personally think it warrants its own article. Read the reasons why someone else thinks this on the talk page of raid of high charity and youll see for yourself. HaloRevolutionaryatwork 08:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Installation 08 I don't know if citing another wiki is a valid source of citation... but there's a better citation for the name installation 08 from GrimBrotherOne that I can provide instead if you wish.